Library
by Lusiana
Summary: [Special for Kai's Birthday] It's HUNKAI DRABBLE. - Jongin membalikkan badannya hingga tepat berada satu meter didepan Sehun, tangannya terlipat didada. " Tidak, Aku sedang syuting iklan celana dalam di perpustakaan dengan seorang gadis loli " Jawabnya datar. - Warn: YAOI, and GJ/ Dont bash, DLDR. [SehunxKai] .RnR neee


**Library  
Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **WARN: BOYS LOVE, YAOI, OOC, DRABBLE , Newbie, Typo's, Cerita abal , bahasa sesuka hati. Cerita ini murni dari otak saya dan** **terins** **pirasi** **dari 'Takumi-kun' film yaoi jepang.**

 **Pairing: HunKai as always**

 **Genre: Romance, a little bit Fluff[?], GJ. Tentuin sendiri aja.**

 **Rating: T.**

Tangan berjemari lentik milik pemuda manis berkulit tan terangkat pelan. Dengan posisi berjongkok yang lucu, pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu menelusuri deretan rak buku didepannya. Bibir merah delima -nya bergerak- gerak kecil tanpa suara, membaca sederetan judul buku yang terlihat sepintas dimata sayunya.

" Tidak ada dimanapun.. " Bisiknya lirih.

Pemuda manis itu –Kim Jong In- sedang mencari buku diperpustakaan kota yang besarnya seluas rumahnya. Dirinya dari sejam yang lalu masih belum menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Jongin bahkan lupa makan siang yang sugguh berharga baginya.

Bibirnya terbuka kecil mengeluarkan suara _'hah_ ' yang imut. Tangan berjemari panjang itu terjulur kebawah rak dan mengambil sebuah kursi kayu kecil. Kemudian ia mulai menaiki kursi itu dan mencari buku 'Fractale' dari rak paling atas.

Setelah beberapa detik mencari, ia langsung mendesah penuh kedramatisan.

" Oh tidak, Buku.. kenapa kau terus bersembunyi? " Ucapnya sepelan mungkin, Kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan dengan was was, Kemudian ia turun dari kursi dan membelakangi rak buku tempat buku 'Fractale' berada –kata si penjaga perpustakaan.

Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya di lantai perpustakaan, menyenderkan punggung di rak dan mendesah frustasi –lagi . Mata sayunya melirik jam hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya yang ramping.

Kepalanya didongakkan keatas, rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saja jika tidak menemukan buku yang dicarinya itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat, mengibas-ibaskannya disekitar leher dan wajahnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit peluh, mengatakan bahwa dirinya dilanda yang namanya kelelahan.

 _Kenapa sial sekali, sih?_

" Hei, "

Suara bass itu membuat Jongin yang nyaris meneteskan air matanya beralih, mata sayunya yang berkaca- kaca itu menatap sosok lelaki jangkung yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang sama sekali _tak guna_.

Alis Jongin berkerut samar menatap sosok tampan bak model menjulang itu,

" Ada apa? " Itu suara Jongin, ngomong-ngomong.

Sosok tampan itu mengernyitkan alis tajamnya, menatap Jongin lama sebelum menjawab, " Tidak, " dengan ekspresi yang mendatar.

Jongin menunduk, tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Matanya masih bisa menatap sepatu hitam merk terkenal milik si tampan tapi tidak tau apa yang kini sedang dilakukan pemuda asing itu .

 _Kenapa dia tidak bicara?_

Dengan gerutuan tidak jelas, Jongin bangkit berdiri dari posisi berselonjornya.

Saat akan kembali mencari, matanya sempat bertatapan dengan _eagle eye_ si pemuda tampan.

" Kenapa? " Jongin bertanya ketus, merasa risih dan jengkel terus ditatap dengan pandangan menyebalkan –datar- dari si kulit pucat.

" Kau.. mencari sesuatu? " pemuda itu –Oh Sehun- bertanya dengan intonasi yang masih sedatar wajahnya.

Jongin membalikkan badannya hingga tepat berada satu meter didepan Sehun, tangannya terlipat didada. " Tidak, Aku sedang syuting iklan celana dalam di _perpustakaan_ dengan seorang gadis _loli_ " Jawabnya datar.

Hening,

Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa detik sebelum bibir kecil Sehun terbuka sebesar jari kelingking dan berkata, " Oh.. " Dan mengangguk pelan.

 _Kedip.._

 _Kedip.. Kedip.._

 _Wattevak?/_

Jongin menerjab, lalu mendengus berlebihan.

" Kau percaya? " Akhirnya itu yang keluar dari bibir ranum Jongin setelah sekian detik berpikir apa yang akan ia katakan.

Sehun mendengus, mengikuti gaya Jongin tapi tidak dengan bagian yang terlalu _hiperbola_. " Menurutmu? "

Bola mata Jongin berputar, lagi- lagi dengan gaya yang dilebih- lebihkan, " Terserah. " katanya.

" Jongin? " Yanh punya nama mendongak. Sebelum sempat berkata akan kebingungannya, sebuah tangan besar yang dingin menyentuh permukaan pipi bagian kanannya lembut.

Dan pandangan keduanya bertemu, Sehun masih dengan wajah datar tapi tidak dipungkiri jika di matanya terdapat sebuah kelembutan. Dan, Jongin entah kenapa tidak dapat membuka belahan bibirnya seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

" Kim Jongin " Sehun kembali berucap, suara beratnya membuat Jongin bergetar dalam keterdiamannya. Apalagi saat sebuah senyum tipis dengan lengkukan indah tercipta di wajah tampan Sehun.

Tangan Sehun yang masih setia berada dipipi gembulnya bergerak pelan, merasakan tekstur kenyal alami dari pipi Jongin. Sedangkan yang lebih pendek malah memasang wajah _pongo._

" Apa—" Diameter mata si manis melebar beberapa mili senti saat merasakan bibir Sehun menempel dibelahan bibirnya yang sedang terbuka kecil. Mata sayunya yang melebar ia kedipkan beberapa kali, dan menyadari jika ini bukan hanya ilusi saat bibir dingin Sehun bergerak pelan mengucapkan namanya dengan bisikan rendah. Jongin melihat Sehun berada begitu dekat didepannya, menatapnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

 _Oh, Tuhan_

 _Jongin bisa Gila._

Jongin semakin dibuat terkejut saat merasakan bibir Sehun mulai bergerak menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Lalu mengejang saat merasakan jilatan _slow motion_ Sehun dibelahan bibirnya. Tangan Sehun masih bergerak pelan mengelus pipi Jongin, membuat Jongin merasa sedikit tenang dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

 _Natural kiss_ itu berjalan lumayan lama, meskipun hanya Sehun yang bergerak.

Sehun meninggalkan sebuah jilatan manis yang sarat akan makna saat mengakhiri sesi ciuman mereka.

Jongin membuka matanya pelan, lalu membuang muka saat menyadari pipinya menghangat tanpa ia ketahui. Sehun tersenyum kecil saat menatap tingkah Jongin yang manis.

" Jongin? " Sehun berkata dengan suara rendah, sedangkan yang dipanggil dengan gerakan kaku menoleh. Wajahnya berubah semerah tomat _saking_ malunya ia.

Jongin mengernyit saat Sehun menarik tangannya yang berada dipipinya. Lalu tangan yang satunya terulur memberikan sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna coklat yang terlihat tua.

Jongin lalu melebarkan senyumnya saat mengetahui itu adalah buku 'Fractale' yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Setelah mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sehun, Dirinya mendongak dan menatap Sehun.

Lalu, _Kecup_.

Dan, Sehun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang _cengo_ setelah memberikan kecupan manis dari bibir ke bibir.

 _Berkedip_

Dengan gerakan patah- patah Jongin mengangkat tangannya, lalu menyentuh bibirnya pelan kembali mengingat kehangatan bibir pemuda asing tadi.

 _Ohh, pemuda asing?_

Jongin mengernyit mendapati fakta itu, dirinya benar benar tidak mengenali pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tatapannya jatuh menatap buku bersampul coklat ditangannya, " Bagaimana bisa? "

Jongin bingung, sungguhan.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Dan, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku dan buku yang kucari?_

Mungkin itulah isi pikiran Jongin,

Jongin membuka buku bertuliskan 'FRACTALE' itu pelan lalu menemukan sebuah memo kecil.

 _Oh Sehun._

 _010-xxxx-xxxx_

 _Dan, Jongin tersenyum manis._

 **END**

Happy birthday uri Jonginnie~

# **HappyKaiDay** # **HappyJonginDay** # **종인아생일축하해**

Pendek? Iya, saya ngetiknya ngebut special buat Jonginnie yang lagi ultah hari iniiii~~ Saya bener- bener nyempetin waktu buat bikin ini, guys. Mungkin ini bakalan jadi update terakhirku sebelum hiatus menjelang UN, minggu depan aja udah mulai Ujian praktek. Duh, curhat?/ Doain semoga sukses yaaa, biar saya bisa ngunjungi FFN lagii..

 **So? Mind to Review? No Bash, please tinggalkan review setelah bacaa.**

 **And, Last.**

 **Surabaya, 14 Jan 2016.**

 **.Lusiana. /SalamHunKai/**


End file.
